The Return Of The Purple Hoodies
by C.bcool444
Summary: The Sequel to the purple hoodie gang, now with 60% less chocolate and 60% more weirdness!


**The Return of the Hoodies**

1

**Froggie's note: ****Apologies it's been so long - I'm kinda swamped at the moment, and didn't tell C.B. She's now written most of this chapter, and I checked it. If there's something glaringly obviously wrong, let us know.**

**C.B's note: Excuse any OOCness in this chapter as I've never played Harvest Moon or Kingdom Hearts I just read fanfics. I do however play Naruto now. As you may have guessed from below... Sorry it's kinda rushed, I was setting the scene, and it'll be funnier when you see Pein's team. (Heh heh)**

**Froggie's disclaimer: ** **If I owned any of this, do you seriously think I'd be slaving away int he Lower Sixth?**

**Actually, don't answer that. ****-_**

**C.B's disclaimer: I don't own Naruto begrudgingly no matter how hard I wish for it. Sorry it's lateish but I've been ill for a while. R.I.P White Zetsu.**

Charley opened her book, and shouted, "Manga-no-jutsu!"  
>Nothing happened.<br>"Charley."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Your powers don't work on books."  
>"Oh, right! I knew that!" Charley tucked the book into her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and put in her Naruto DVD. Turning on the TV, she selected an episode. At the same time, Bethany turned on her DSi, and opened up 'Re: Coded'. She also threw her backpack, decorated with badges and frogs, on, and her handbag over her head - wearing it much like Charley's Jashin necklace.<br>"Hey, Kabuto! Watch the emails while I'm away! The boss' screwed up again!" Charley shouted. "And make sure you get my fan book when it comes!"  
>Bethany texted D. Riku to do the same minus the book thing.<br>"Ready?" Charley grinned,  
>"Ready." Bethany nodded seriously.<br>"Well then... Anime-no-jutsu!" Charley shouted.  
>At the same time, Bethany whispered, "Gamaria."<br>The world swirled in purple haze. When it cleared, the girls were no longer around...

Chapter 1 – The Return of the Hoodies

Charley flew down the time dimension stream screaming joyously. It was like falling down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland, her arms flew up in the air along with the bag around her shoulder.

"Okay, can't overshoot. I have to hit exactly when Shippuden begins..."

She watched the walls of the stream as different events in Naruto history happened.

"Okay, so... Naruto meets Jiraiya, nope. Naruto and Sasuke fight first time, almost..."

She fell a little further muttering about Sasuke leaving.

"Aha! Here we are! Naruto's return to Konoha!"

She flipped through the portal and landed outside the gates of Konoha.

"This is it!" She declared happily knowing full well there were people staring at her. She looked down and noticed her clothes were how they were the first time she was here. She had visited many times but only in the first series so far. (Because you can't mess with the space time continuum!)

She was wearing a black jacket with a Konoha headband and a Jashin necklace, the headband was scratched off and around her neck while she wore a pair of black trousers and black ninja shoes.

"Cool, ok then now to find those who aren't supposed to be here."

She didn't have to look far to see Suigetsu looking at supplies in a shop just ahead.

"Suigetsu!"

He turned round and looked at her. "Oh, you're that girl from before."

She grinned, "Yeah, I'm Charley."

"You're the girl from the party with the loud voice?"

"Yeah, I'm her."

"Care to explain what I'm doing here?"

"Well, the thing is that our bosses kinda... They sent you back to the wrong place."

"Oh great..."

"Yeah, but I'm here to fix it!"

"How?"

"Um, I don't know!"

"Oh jeez..."

She sweat dropped, "Heh, oh well we should find the others."

"I think I see someone."

"Who?"

"A blonde guy, he looks a bit... Out of place."

"Where?"

He moved his finger in a circle and she turned to see Deidara across the road moulding clay and looking at the hokage's building.

"Crap!" She exclaimed running over dragging Suigetsu after her.

Bethany appeared in a sudden warp (something like how Tobi warps) into Twilight town.

She looked around and smiled. She was dressed in Organisation robes except for her backpack and bags. She blended into the crowd and looked around for the others.

She soon noticed that someone in the crowd really stood out and he seemed vaguely familiar.

He saw her staring at him and approached. "Hello, do I know you?"

She smiled remembering, "No but I think I've seen you before from Naruto."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake; my student's name is Naruto."

"Ah, you're one of the one's who was sent to the wrong place by my bosses spell!"

"Um, who?"

"Though that's odd. I don't recall you being dead, or meeting you at all?"

"I was on the hokage's roof when I was suddenly pulled into this portal thing."

"Oh dear..."

She pulled a phone out of her bag and gingerly pressed in the numbers for England.

"Hello? This is England."

"And this is America!"

"You screwed up. You managed to suck in other characters too; you need to send them back."

"Ok..."

There was muffled yelling and a spell, moments later another person appeared through a portal and fell over. Bethany sighed.

"I think you made it worse." She hung up.

A very confused Marik Ishtar stumbled up and looked around.

"Um, hello what's your name?"

"I'm Marik Ishtar, what's going on? Where am I?"

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"At battle city."

"Well you're not someone I recognise."

She picked up her phone again and dialled Charley's number.

"Hey Charley? A guy just appeared... On your end too? It was England... His name's Marik Ishtar..."

She cut off after hearing muffled squealing down the phone.

"He's from Yu-Gi-Oh? Ok I'll get back to you."

She cut off the call and turned to Kakashi and Marik. "This is a mess."

Charley rushed to Deidara and smiled. "Hey..."

"Oh it's you, un."

"How's it going?"

"Not well, un."

"Um, you can let go of my hand now." Suigetsu said.

She sighed sadly and let go.

"You guys screwed up, un."

"Not me!" Charley protested, "It was the others!"

Her phone rang as a portal appeared behind her, she didn't notice but Suigetsu and Deidara stared.

"Hey Bethany! Really? Nothing yet. Again?" She squealed after she heard the name. "He's from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bye!"

She hung up and looked up to see Deidara and Suigetsu looking behind her.

"What is it?"

She spun round and what felt like slow motion saw Ryou Bakura standing there looking at her.

She froze for about five seconds then fainted.

Suigetsu caught her but she jumped up a few seconds later and stared at him.

"Um, are you okay?"

She blushed bright red.

Suigetsu poked her and she smiled widely. "Just fine."

She then continued to stare at him until Deidara murmured. "What the hell is wrong with her, un?"

Charley continued to smile and blush and then hid behind Deidara. He looked back at her frowning.

"What is it, un?" He muttered.

"I'm trying to hold back my fangirl urges to glomp him."

"Ok..."

"W-What am I doing here?" Ryou asked blushing slightly.

Charley sneaked forward and hugged him quickly, he blushed again and she was too.

Suigetsu and Deidara raised an eyebrow.

She pulled away and looked embarrassed.

"Um, you usually live in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe but my boss cast a spell and you ended up here."

"Why did you hug me?"

"I really like you." She blushed bright red again.

"Oh."

"Awkward..." Suigetsu muttered.

Bethany grabbed Marik and Kakashi and got them to follow her on the lookout for more otherworldly people; it wasn't long before they found Zetsu. He seemed annoyed but content to stand around with his trap closed. Bethany tapped on the trap.

"Zetsu...?"

He opened it and saw her. "You're the girl from the party."

"**You're Bethany."**

"You remember me?"

"We have a very good memory."

"**She looked tasty."**

"Okay..."

"Why are we here?"

"Uh, well you got sent here by England."

"We need to get back."

"I know but we have to find everyone sent here first."

Her phone buzzed, "England says there are seven people in each... There's more than me and Charley's dimension? Great there are seven people in each area in other areas he can't find. Therefore there are 28 people in Naruto world including Charley, 28 people lost in Kingdom Hearts including me, 7 in Yu-Gi-Oh and 7 in another unnamed world so far..."

"Great..."

"Well that leaves three people missing in this part of the world; of course they could be from this world just in the wrong place so we'd better keep our eyes peeled."

"Better make that two..."

Xion walked out of the shadows of a nearby alley and smiled.

Charley smiled. "Okay, I just got a text from England. Avoiding all the math there are altogether 70 of us lost in 4 different worlds."

"You guys really screwed up, un."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"No."

"You know, you're a lot cooler in the manga. Now I miss Tobi. I hope you're happy."

"Why would you miss him, un?"

"You made a funny team."

"Hmm..."

She smiled again and took a few steps forward and watched to see if they'd follow. They glanced at each other before shrugging and following. She walked a little ahead looking round at Konoha.

"It's a lot bigger than in the video game."

"Video game?" Deidara asked.

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, it's a cool game and there's a new one coming out called Generations. I pre ordered it earlier this month."

"Do I have cool attacks, un?"

"Sorta, they didn't include CO or C4 but it was cool. They kinda messed up your death scene though."

"What?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied.

"Who's the best character to fight as?" Suigetsu asked.

"Probably Akatsuki, Taka or Naruto."

She stopped causing them both to bump into her.

"Hey, it's the vampire guy!"

Xigbar turned and frowned.

"I'm not a vampire."

"Are you sure? You look like one."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey!" A random stranger said.

"Who are you?" Charley asked weirded out.

"You found my cat three years ago; I wondered if you could help that man wandering around outside the hokage mansion, he says he's lost."

"..."

"Hey." Bethany smiled, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're the girl from the party."

"Good, you're probably not going to believe this but there are two of you in this world so we've come to take you back to your time frame."

"I'm going to pretend I understand what you just said."

"That's good, Yay for understanding."

"Yes, Yay."

"I don't suppose you've seen anyone else? From the party I mean?"

"Other than you no."

"Ah, we need to find two more people."

"Hold it, this is getting strange. I mean what's next, a mysterious tower with the only way to get there being a magic train?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yep."

"That's correct."

"This is madness." Zetsu groaned.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you. You're a member of the akatsuki. It's my duty to take you out."

"Bring it on, **you look tasty."**

They both cut off when something slapped them both upside the head.

"If you fight then one of you will die and then Charley will be mad at me."

They both glared at her to which she returned a glowing smile.

"So you'd better not." Her voice had such authority they both decided to stop for now.

"Oh look its Ienzo." She changed back to her normal voice and smiled at the boy walking past them.

He stopped and blinked at her.

"I think you're lost aren't you?"

He nodded briefly and she smiled again.

"Don't worry we'll get you back."

"**Or die on the way there."** Zetsu muttered retreating to his flytrap.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence."

"You are...?" Charley looked at the boy unsure what to say.

"..." He was wearing what looked like a cowboy hat and outfit. She blinked at him a few times.

"Um, I'm not sure who you are."

"..."

"But I can see you're not a talker and since I'm certain you're not a ninja I guess that means you're from something else..."

She glanced around him. "Though I don't think you're from Kingdom Hearts either..."

"I'm Vaughn."

"That's... better...?" She murmured. "Okay, Vaughn you better come with us as we're trying to get home too."

She glanced around the attractive males and blinked. "Though I'm not really sure why..."

She broke off into a daydream until Bakura tapped her shoulder. She snapped out of it.

"Um, how are we going to get home?"

"Uh, I guess we need to find the TV screen. Like in Digimon." She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It's just easier this way, trust me." She blushed secretively with a perverted smile then quickly spun round and smiled normally. "Okay, now that leaves one person!"

She jumped when she felt a lance pushed up to her throat, "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Xaldin; I believe we met at the party. What am I doing here?"

"Uh, mind putting down the lance?"

"I want answers."

"Uh, well..."

She launched into a complicated explanation and when she had finished he looked more confused than before.

"Why did the spell fail?"

"Because England can't do spells."

He put the lance away and frowned at her.

"Well then where are we going?"

She spun round and pointed towards the gates.

"That away!"

She froze when she saw that the gates where being guarded by ANBU members looking directly at them.

"Oh shi-"

She was interrupted by an evil laugh to see Bakura's millennium ring glowing.

"Oh c'mon!" She growled. "Why, why why?"

"Because the world hates you." Deidara grinned.

"Oh yeah..."

Oh geez I hope he doesn't slaughter everyone...

Bethany found the final person easily enough; the fisherman was standing looking confused in the middle of town.

"Uh, excuse me... Do you know where we are?"

"Yes, we're in Twilight Town."

"Um, what am I doing here?"

"You're a lost character."

"Oh."

"We can help you find your way home."

"Oh thank you! I haven't been this lost since I was shipwrecked on a strange island..."

"Can we go now? **I'm hungry..."**

Everyone edged away from Zetsu.

"We have to find a gamer's screen it'll take us home."

"Where is this screen?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

She picked up her phone and called Charley.

"I'm running out of credit, how do we find the screen?"

She heard muffled screaming in the background and a frantic Charley answered.

"Um, It's where we left it I thought, isn't it? Oh god, there's so much blood. I've got a situation here, I gotta go. Bye!"

Bethany hung up as a bunch of Shadows appeared.

"Uh oh, we need a keyblade."

"What do we do?"

"**Damn cliff-hangers."**

**Omake Theatre 1: (Basically a spoof of everything above)**

"Cool, ok then now to find those who aren't supposed to be here."

Charley glanced around not seeing anyone.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

After a further five hours searching Konoha for someone she knew she found herself facing none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"A little lost, are we?"

"..." She began sweat dropping panicking.

He noticed her scratched off headband.

"Working with the akatsuki are we?"

"..."

She smirked suddenly.

"So you figured it out huh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi grabbed a kunai and she screamed suddenly and flinched away.

"I was just kidding! I don't work for anyone honest! I'm innocent!"

Kakashi dragged her away and she was imprisoned in Konoha jail never to be heard from again...

Bethany on the other hand ended up stuck in Twilight Town forever but neither of them had any real problem with this as their fan dreams came true.

(This never happened.)


End file.
